Matchmaker
by UpsideRight
Summary: Being rewritten Morgan is Arthur's sister and has been chosen to find wives for the knights. What happens when the knights meet their future wives? And will Morgan find love as well? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Matchmaker_**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**"..." speaking**_

_**'...' thoughts**_

_**Morgan walked along with her brother to the new room that housed the round tabel at Camelot. She had told her brother what Mrlin's plan was and was going to tell the knights.**_

_**"I don't know about this Morgan" Arthur stoped infront of the doors to the round tabel. "I really don't think there going to be thrilled about the idea of being married to awoman they don't even know." Arthur knew that the knights would only go along with the idea if his sister asked them, they would do any thing for her, except leting her play matchmaker.**_

_**"Arthur they need to be married, Merlin thinks it is the best for Camelot, besides they'll have plenty of time to get to know there future 'wifes' before they wed them." Morgan walked into the room with her brother behinde her. "My lords" she curtsyed before takeing her seat next to Arthur. **_

_**"Knights, my sister has news from Merlin." all the knights brought there attention to the newly cround princess, they all had adopted her as there sister when she had joined them at the wall when they first met Arthur, thow she had Arthur's confidence she looked and acted nothing like him. Her dark red hair came down the her waist, her complexion was pale and went well with her big green eyes. She was also much more outspoken then Arthur, which alot of times got her into trouble.**_

_**"Merlin has informed me that you all shall be...wed." she noticed that all the knights looked like they could kill something, or someone. Galahad started to pace around the room, Gawain staredout ina trance like state, Dag took it pretty well, Tristan started to sharpen one of his knives with a deadly look in his eyes, Lancelot stared at Morgan with an odd look in his eyes, and Bors tried to hide the very amused look on his face. "He also instructed me to find you suitable wifes." they all stared at her for a few moments and continued what they were doing.**_

_**"Who did you have in mind?" Dag was the first to speek, she shruged her shoulders in answer to his question.**_

_**"So does that mean you have know idea, or you just won't tell us." Lancelot spoke still staring at her.**_

_**"I have some idea yes, but i'm not sure yet. Look, i'm not happy about haveing to marry you all off but it's best that Camelot has heirs in the future, if it doesn't then it will never surive." Galahad walked over to her and gave her a hug, he knew she was in a tight spot. Arthur squeezed her hand in a silent way of telling her that every thing would be ok. Galahad bowed and took his leave, all of the knight tried to reasure her that they weren't mad at her and that they didn't blame her. Arthur soon left so only her and Lancelot was left. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind.**_

_**"Are you all wright?" she turned her head and saw that he had moved to the seat next to her.**_

_**"I'm so confused, I know that this is the wright thing to do but I hate to see you all..." she brought her hands in the air to try and explain herself.**_

_**"Hurt, depressed, mad." Lancelot finished with a smirk on his face. She laugh a little and noded her head.**_

_**"I love your laugh." he said siting closer to her, she leand over ready for his lips on hers but quickly stood up and left the room. Lancelot rubed his face in frustration and sighed leaveing the room as well.**_

_**'stupd, stupd, stupd.' she kept repeating in her head on her way to her room. She couldn't get involved with Lancelot, he was like a brothe to her, besides, he was going to get marry as soon as she found him a wife. 'All I have to do is find him a wife and then i'll forget about these feeling about him, right?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Matchmaker_**

_**"..." speaking**_

_**'...' thoughts**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Lancelot rushed into the main hall screaming at the top of his lungs, "Morgan!" as soon as she heard Lancelot screaming her name she ran right into the round tabel room and hid underneath the tabel. Galahad walked into the room and saw Morgan underneath the tabel.**_

_**"Morgan? what are you doing?" he crouched down to her leavel and peered down at her with eyebrows raised. "Does this have to do with Lancelot looking all over the castile for you?" she nodded her head and gave him an innocent look.**_

_**"I'm in trouble. I invited Lancelots sister here to maybe, maybe." she pointed her finger at him and shook it at his face. " marry Gawain." she new that Lancelot wouldn't hurt her but he could be mad at her for a while.**_

_**"What? Morgan I can't belive you did this, what possed you to even think that Lancelot would let her marry any of us." Galahad held out his hand to help her up. **_

_**"There father wants her to be married, I don't need Lancelots permission for her to wed Gawain, now all I need is Arthurs permission." she was cut short with Galahad mutering about something. "What are you talking about Galahad?" she was geting anoyed, she had to hide frome Lancelot untill eather his sister came or till she could find Arthur to protect her from the very mad knight.**_

_**"If you didn't get Arthurs permission for this pairing then why is she on her way now?" she threw her hands up in the air very anoyed.**_

_**"Because, even if she doesn't marry Gawain then she could marry one of you, plus I thought she could be here when Arthur and Guinevere wed next week." she talked like it was the most obivous thing in the world. " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Arthur." she curtsyed and left the room. She was almost to her room when she heard someone behind her, then she heard there voice and began walking faster.**_

_**"Morgan, we need to talk." when she didn't stopLancelot ran up and threw her over his shoulder. Morgan started hiting his back and yelling at him to put her down. "No, not till I get a few answers from you." she gave a loud 'grrrr' and tried to blow her hair form her eyes. "Why is my sister comeing, and to marry Gawain?" he noticed where his hand had landed and sat her on her feet.**_

_**"One" she held up her finger. "She doesn't need your permission to marry, two, she is of age and you father wishes for her to be wed like a proper young lady, and three, she may not marry Gawain, theres plenty of other knights she can wed."**_

_**"One" he held up a finger like she had done. "I'm her big brother, I have a right to say who she marries, two, she has only been of age for a year and a half, and three, I wont let her marry any of the knights becaus if they hurt her Arthurs going to be short a knight." she smiled a little at that last part.**_

_**"Lancelot she's going to marry one of the knights, I belive she will be happy." she placed a small kiss on his cheek and walked off to the training ground in search of her brother.**_

_**Gawains POV**_

_**'Lancelots going to kill me, I can't belive Morgan would send his sister here to marry me, he's going to slice my throte when i'm sleeping.' I was brought out of my thoughts when someone touched my shoulder, I jumped a little and twirled around to face the person. **_

_**"Bloody hell Morgan, are you trying to give me a heatratack." Morgan started to giggle at the way I was looking.**_

_**"I'm sorry Gawain, I was just looking for my brother and spoted you paceing around. Is there anything wrong?" I gave her a 'what do you think' look before I answered,**_

_**"Morgan how could you do this to me? I treated you like a sister for years, I was the one who taught you hand to hand combat, I was the one who helped you play pranks on Galahad, and you thank me by marring me to Lancelots sister." she raised an eyebrow at me **_

_**' I don't belive this, Gawain is scared of Lancelot, not to mention he's trying to make me feel bad for there match, well i'll show him.'**_

_**"Ok Gawain, i'll make you a deal, if you would meet her and see what she's like then after a week if you still don't like her then you can marry someone eles." she brought her hand out to seal the deal which he gladly excepted. "Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to go look for my brother." she curtsyed and left me to think of the deal I had just made with her. **_

_**Morgan POV**_

_**' I can't belive knowbody trusts me, I wouldn't bring Lancelot sister all the way from Sarmatian if I didn't think she would fall in love with Gawain, there perfect for eachother, she is just how he described the day when we was on are way back to Hadrian's wall.' I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Arthur talking to Guinever. I ran over and placed my hands over his eyes. **_

_**"Guess who." I said, sounding like a child.**_

_**"Morgan why was Lancelot yelling you name earlyer and why has Gawain been paceing around with one dager in his hand all day?" I took my hands from his eyes and sat down beside him on the bench.**_

_**"Well I kinda sorta maybe brought Lancelots sister here to maybe marry Gawain, and I guess he's kinda sorta watching out for Lancelot." I brought both of my eyebrows up and put on my best innocent face. Arthru laughed and shook his had back and forth.**_

_**"Morgan I thought we agreed that you would ask permission frome me before you made any plans on bringing the ladys here." **_

_**"I was but I figured you wouldn't say no to the the match and even if you did then she could at least be her for your and Guins wedding, plus she could just wed Galahad if you perfer."**_

_**"No, I don't think Galahad would want to have his throte slit by Lancelot." he tried to hold back his amusement but was clearly written all over his face. "What does Gawain have to say about this?" I smilled at the fact that I just got my way, now all I had to was get Gawain to quit being a chicken and ask her.**_

_**"He agreed that he would meet her but if he wishes not to marry her after a week then he doesn't have to. " Arthur noded his head in agrement, I gave him and Guina kiss on thecheek before runing off to see if Lancelots sister was here yet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**"..." speaking**_

_**'...' thinking**_

_**Arthur, Guinevere, Morgan, Vanora, and all the knights were waiting for Ceres, Lancelot's sister to arrive. **_

_**' I don't belive this.' Morgan thought. ' Lancelot is being a real baby about this, he's kicking every thing that's under his feet, he's tried to convince Arthur to change his mind. I mean I know that she's his baby sister but you would think that he would be happy if she found someone to protect her.' she was brought out of her thoughts when a young girl, nineteen maybe twenty jumped off her horse and ran into the waiting arms of her brother. Ceres had black curly hair that went down to the middle of her back, her skin was tanned, and she had dark brown eyes.**_

_**"Ceres this is Arthur and his fiancee Guinevere, his sister Morgan, Bors and his fiancee Vanora, Tristan, Galahad, Dag, and this is Gawain." she shook all there hands, but got the back of her hand kissed by Gawain.**_

_**"It's nice to meet you lady Ceres." Morgan smiled to her self, she could tell Gawain was falling for her. She could also tell that Lancelots anger was growing.**_

_**"Um, Cers would you like to see your room?" not waiting for her answer she grabed her arm and walked her to her room.**_

_**"Why did my brother look like he wanted to kill someone?" she asked when they were near her room. **_

_**"It's just that he knows that your going to marry Gawain and he's not happy about it, I mean he fills that because he's your older brother that he should have a say in who you marry, i'm sure he'll get over it." Morgan opened the door and let Ceres step inside.**_

_**"Ow, Morgan it's beatiful, thank you so much." she gave the older woman a hug and Morgan left the room.**_

_**Morgan's POV**_

_**After I left Ceres room I went in search of Gawain to find out what he though about her, I found him talking to Galahad near the stables.**_

_**"Gawain." I ran over to him. "Well, what do you think?" a small smile apeard on his face.**_

_**"She's beautiful Morgan, plus she's Sarmatian, but she's still Lancelot's sister and I really don't want to ruin are friendship over this."**_

_**"Don't worry about Lancelot, he'll go along with this, trust me." I walked off to find the one knight I sometimes wanted to strangle. I walked off into the training area wher Lancelot was spareing with a young man. "May I speak with you?" he nodded his head and triped the boy he was spareing with and held on of his swords to the boys throte.**_

_**"Surender?" the boy nodded and Lancelot helped him up and shook his hand.**_

_**"Can I help you with something princess?" I glared at him, he knew I hated to be called princess. I walked over and grabed the swoard that the young man was using.**_

_**"If I win, you give your sister and Gawain you permission to marry." I was one of the few women I knew who could fight, all the knights had trained me and I also fought with the knights against the Saxons, so I must have know what I was doing.**_

_**"And what if I win?" he asked comeing closer to me, he ran his index finger up and down my cheek. I placed the tip of the swoard at his chest and took a few steps back.**_

_**"You can pick your bride." he nodded and picked of his twin swoards, I bowed my head and closed my eyes with the tip of my swoard faceing the ground. Lancelot charged forword, I spun around in a sircle and bloked his swoard with my own, I brought my swoard up to his throte but he bloked it with one of his swoard, he lowered his swoard but I leand my body back far enough to block, he spun around but i duked and missed the blade, I leand on one foot and stuck my other out causeing him to fall, he droped one of his swoards but held onto the other. "Surender?" he just shook his head and laughed, he brought one of his leags out and triped me, I was abel to jump back up on me feet and block another attack. I was finally abel to get behinde him and kick him hard enough to make him fall face first, I sat on the lower part of his back and brought my blade up to his throte. "Surender?" I asked out of breath, in response I got a groan, I smiled and got off of him.**_

_**"You know." Lancelot said with a smirk of his face. "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." I extended my hand to help him up.**_

_**"Tonight before diner I want you to tell Ceres and Gawain that you'll give them you permission to marry." he nodded his head and walked off.**_

_**Ceres POV**_

_**I watched from my window and saw Morgan and Lancelot spareing, and it looked like Morgan was wining, I laughed to my self when Lancelot lost one of his swoards. ' I wonder if they know they like eachother.' I could see it in Morgan's eyes when she was talking about him. There was a knock at my door,**_

_**"Come in." I continued to watch Morgan beat my brother.**_

_**"I see that all those hours of training worked." I turned around to see Gawain staning behind me watching Morgan and my brother. **_

_**"Well you must be a good teacher then." I turned back around to see my brother surender. I walked over to the large sofa and motioned for Gawain to sit by me. "So what is there to do for fun here?"**_

_**"Horse back rideing, spareing, garding, I perfer to play pranks on Galahad." a large smile came across his face.**_

_**'He's so handsom, and kind, and funny, not like I expected, when I was told that I was going to marry a knight I though he would be a big smelly jerk, maybe this hole married life won't be as bad as I thought.'**_

_**"Diner will be served at sundown, would you like me to come back and take you to the dineing hall." I smiled and nodded, he stood and brought my hand to his lips. "My lady." he bowed and left. I took a depp breath and smiled. 'This is defently not going to be that bad."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**"..." speaking**_

_**'...' thinking**_

_**Lancelot was moping around the roundtable waiting for Ceres and Gawain to come down. He had promised Morgan and as much as he would like to brake taht promises he couldn't. Gawain walked in with Ceres on his arm, she looked really happy and Lancelot knew that Morgan was right, thow he would never tell her that.**_

_**"Ceres, Gawain I just wanted to say that I give you my blessing." Ceres smiled and huged her brother.**_

_**"Thank you so much." Lancelot pated Gawain on the back**_

_**"Take care of her." Gawain nodded and and sat down with Ceres besid him. Morgan walked up to Lancelot and placed her hand in his.**_

_**"You did the right thing, there going to be very happy." he nodded his head and sat down is his chair, waiting for diner to be searved. Morgan laughed and sat down on her brothers left while Guinever sat of his right.**_

_**"How's everything going?" Arthur asked, refering to the situation beteween Lancelot, Ceres, and Gawain.**_

_**"Lancelot gave them his permission tonight." Arthur nodded and stood up, waiting for everbody to quit down.**_

_**"I'm proud to inform that Lady Ceres and sir Gawain are ingaged, and will be wed in a yers time." cheeres were erupted from all the knights and the ladys, it was truly a time for celerbrating.**_

_**Morgan POV**_

_**Ceres, Guinever, Vanora, and I were all siting in the roundtable room talking about the rest of the plans for Guinever and Arthur's wedding.**_

_**"Looks like well be doing this again in a couple of months." I said stareing at Ceres, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and smiled wide. All the women began to laugh but stoped as soon as the doors opened. Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain, Bors, and Galahad all walked in talking about somethin but stoped as soon as the girls became very quit.**_

_**"What's so funny?" Arthur asked raseing an eyebrow. They all tried not to laugh and just shook there heads. **_

_**"Nothing at all big brother." I finally spoke when I knew that I wouldn't start laughing. Arthur came up behind Guinever and wispered something in her ear that caused her to smile.**_

_**"Ladys you can finish this on your own yes." she stood up and ran out of the room with Arthur on her tale. Everybody laughed and watched them leave. Gawain came up behind Ceres and kissed her cheek.**_

_**"Why don't we ever do that?" he wispered in her ear. Ceres playfully hit him in the shoulder.**_

_**"Come Gawain, you promised you would go rideing with me today." she stood up and took his offered arm and walked out to the stables.**_

_**"I must go check on my children." Vanora stood up and draged Bors along with her. Galahad had decided to go rideing with Ceres and Gawain, which left Lancelot and Morgan.**_

_**"So what are you doing today princess." Lancelot asked. I glared at him before responding.**_

_**" I still have four knights to find wifes for." Lancelot nodded his head.**_

_**"And what about your self?" I raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Are you not interisted in marring your self?" **_

_**"If I ever find the wright man yes. What about you, are you not happy about marring your self."**_

_**"Yes, but I dought i'll ever meet the right person." **_

_**"So are you saying that all those women you beded, you never found the right one?"**_

_**"Never the one I truly love." I looked into his eyes and saw longing. 'for me' she wondered.**_

_**"I need to go." I was almost out of the room when he grabed my arms and brought his lips to mine. His lips were so soft, I kissed him back and wraped my arms around his neck. ' what am I doing, I can't do this, I can't fall in love.' I pulled away, the hurt in his eyes made wish that he had never done it. "I can't do this, if i ever lost you it would kill me." tears began to fall, he wiped them away with his fingers and kissed my forehead before walking away. I sat down in a chair and put my face in my hands and cried.**_

_**Lancelot POV**_

_**' I love her so much, she's grown into a beautiful woman, I don't want anyother woman but her, what am I going to do?' I walked down to the main hall to find Arthur going throw some papers.**_

_**"What are these?" I asked siting next to him.**_

_**"Just some maps." I nodded my head and decided to get his opion, after all Morgan was his sister.**_

_**"Arthur, I think that i'm in love with Morgan." he looked up from his papers to look at me, a smile crossed his face.**_

_**"Does she love you?"**_

_**"I don't know, she kissed me but then she pulled away and looked even more confused. All I know is that if she set's me up to marry someone eles, I'll never be happy." I walked out to leve all my problems in a pint of Ale.**_

_**Arthur POV**_

_**'Looks like I may have to play matchmaker for those two, i'll get the knights Guin, Ceres, and Vanora to help me.' I left in search of my reinforcements.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_"..." talking_

_'...' thinking_

_'why me?' Morgan asked herself, she sat in a tree that tristan had showed her as a little girl. She picked up a small rock and threw it to the ground below._

_"Ouch!" Morgan raised an eyebrow and saw Galahad standing below._

_"Sorry." Galahad looked up and saw Morgan siting up in a tree._

_"What are you doing up there?" he climbed up the tree and sat down beside her. "What's wrong, you only come up here when your mad, or sulking?" _

_"It's nothing, i'm just trying to clear my head, thats all." She smiled at him and hereturned it with one of his own. "I should get back to thecastile, wouldn't want anyone to worry." she leaned over and kissed his cheek before jumping down to each branch before landing on the ground. She mounted her black mare, Apollo, and troted him off toward the castile. She arived at the castile and went to go check on the infimary, that she had taken over frome the elderly woman who ran it before her. When she went down she saw Guinevere standing against a wall._

_"Hey Guin, what are you doing down here?" she walked over to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders._

_"I've been sent down here by my husband to get checked, iv'e been ill for a couple of days and he's worried." Morgan nodded and brought Guin in for a check up._

_A few hours before:_

_Arthur waited for everybody except Lancelot and Morgan to come to the grand hall. He had told them all about his plan and had though that it was a good idea._

_"I think we should lock them in a closet." Bors sugested. Vanora who was siting by him hit him on his arm._

_"I don't know, I like the idea about sticking them in a closed together." Gawain said, which got him hit in the side of the head by Ceres._

_"We can't lock them in a closet, it's to obvious." Guinevere agreed with Ceres._

_"If we keep makeing them doing thing together then they won't have any other choice then to like eachother, eventually they'll fall in love." Guinevere sugested._

_"How do you know?" Galahad asked with a raised eyebrow. Guinever just shurged her shoulders._

_"Women instincts." Ceres finished for her. Guinevere nodded._

_"OK, well try it, get them to spend as much time as posabel." they all nodded at Arthur and left the room. Arthur walked over to Guinevere and brought her close to him. "Love, I want you to go down to the infimary later today, you've been ill for a couple of days now." she heaved a great sigh._

_"Fine Arthru, if it will make you happy i'll go down and seeMorgan in a while." he nodded his head. She stood up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips._

_Back in the infimary:_

_"I'm what?" Guinever asked shocked, she would never had expected this. Morgan laughed and nodded her head._

_"Your pregnat." Guinever shot up and started to cry tears of joy._

_"Your sure Morgan?" she nodded her head and Guinevere started to cry again. "I can't wait to tell Arthur." she kissed Morgan on her cheek and ran off to tell Arthur the good news. Morgan laughed at her close friend runing up the stairs, she was so happy for her, she was in love, geting married in three days, and now she was pregant by the man she loved. Morgan wondered if she would ever be so lucky. Her mind went straight to Lancelot. 'No no no.' I can't be with him, he's a womannizer, he would never want a real relationship, and he would never want to have a child, or would he?_

_Lancelot POV:_

_' I can't belive I kissed her' Lancelot was in the pratic area shoting arows, and hiting the bulleye every time. _

_"Problam." Lancelot looke up and saw Tristan standing next to him._

_"No. Why?" _

_"Because you have perfict aim." Lancelot glared at him before he went back to fireing. "I don't sopose this has anything to do with why Morgans sulking, is it?" at the mention of her name he missed, didn't even hit the target. "Maybe it does." a small smirk came to his face but he quickly hid it._

_"Well, yea, she's forceing me to marry someone." he lied in hopes that Tristan would leave this matter alone, it didn't work._

_"Or maybe this has something to do with your feeling for her." Lancelot cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Am I this tranceparent?" he asked himself._

_"What feelings, shes like a little sister to me."_

_"Maybe at one point, but shes not little anymore, she a grown woman." and with that he left Lancelot to his thoughts. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**"..." speaking**_

_**'...' thinking**_

_**This was the long awaited day, Arthur and Guinevere weding. All the lady were fusing over Guinevere, doing her hiar and geting the room ready for her weding night. There was a knock at the door and Morgan got up to answere it. Lancelot, Gawain, and Bors were all there to bring Ceres, Vanora and Morgan to the weding. Morgan had to think about it for a few moments before she took Lancelots outstreched arm. Everybody eles followed after the bridemade and bridegroom.**_

_**'He look so hansom, no no no, you can't think like this, he's you friend, almost like a brother, thow I would never kiss a brother like I kissed Lancelot, his lips were so soft and careing...no! Morgan you can't think like that.'**_

_**'What am I going to do, I can't say she's my sister, I would never kiss my own sister like I kissed Morgan, she look so beautiful. What am I gong to do? I love her, iv'e know it for a while but I can't tell her, I don't want to push her, i'm in so much trouble.' They were both brought out of there thoughts when they reached the alter. Lancelot let go of Morgans hand, he stood by Arthur and Morgan stood where Guinevere was going to stand. Guinevere soon apered, Morgan looked at her brother and saw love, longing, and desire, she wondered if she would ever feel like that. **_

_**After the weding everybody head over to the tavern to start the celabration. Ceres, Vanora, and Guinevere gathered around Morgan.**_

_**"What?" she asked takeing a drink of wine.**_

_**"You like Lancelot." Guinevere said as more of a statement then a question. Morgan raised an eyebrow at her new sister-in-law. **_

_**'Am I this tranceparent' she thought. "Can you tell?" **_

_**"Why don't you tell him?" Vanora asked. **_

_**"Because, he doesn't fell the same, i'm just a woman he has yet to bed, and I want it to be more then just a one time thing." Ceres wrapped her arms around her shoulders.**_

_**"Know one is going to force you to tell him, but you wont know how he fells unless you tell him. They walked away to let Morgan think about what they said.**_

_**I don't really know if I like this chapter, tell me what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all I want to thank tHe vOiCe WiThin for catching my mistake, I didn't know that a mare was a female horse, so theres know confusin I changed the name of her horse to Demeter. On with the story..._

_Chapter 7:_

_Morgan was once again in her tree, thinking about what the ladys had told her. 'Does Lancelot really want me for more then just somebody to bed?" she was brought out of thought when she heard a horse rideing up to where she had tied Demeter to the tree. She looked down and saw Tristan dismount and start to climb the tree._

_"How did you know I was here?" she asked when he sat down on the branch beside her._

_"I showed you this tree, besides I figured you would be up here." she raised her eyebrows at him._

_"Why did you figure I was here, I don't have a reason to come up here." she knew she had a reson to be up there but wanted to see if Tristan knew why._

_"No, I just figured you came up here to think of who you were going to marry off next." _

_'He's lying to me, he knows why i'm here. No wait, that would mean maybe I do have feelings for Lancelot, maybe I really am tranceparent.' _

_"Tristan i'm so confused." she closed her eyes as a tear escaped. Tristan placed both of her small hand into his and lifter her head with his other._

_"Morgan we all care for you, but maybe one knights careing for you has turned into something that runs deeper." she smiled at him and placed a small kiss on the scouts cheek._

_"Thank you." he nodded his head and watched her jump down from the tree and ride Demeter back to the castile. When she got back she headed toward the tavern where all the knights were at. She stoped in her tracks, she could feel her heart breat inside of her. Lancelot had some barmaid on his lap, he wispered something in her ear and she smiled. Morgan closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Galahad, Gawain, and Ceres all looked up from there mugs and saw Morgan standing in the intrance. Ceres shot a glare at her brother before she stood up and walked over to her. Lancelot turned his head where his sister had walked off to, he saw Morgan standing there with a hurt expression on her face, he pushed the barmade off his lap and tried to stand but had trouble after drinking so much ale. Ceres shot her brothe one more glare before takeing Morgans arm and walking her toward her room. She sat Morgan on the end of the bead and leaned down in front of her._

_"My brothers a fool, he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing." Morgan shook her head._

_"No Ceres, i'm the fool, for thinking he loved me."_

_"Your not a fool, he does love you, he thinks the world of you, he's being stupid right now, i'm sure he feel bad for hurting you." somebody was nocking at the door, Ceres stood up to answer it. _

_"If it's Lancelot I don't want to see him wright now." Morgan went into the washroom to clean up while Ceres opened the door._

_"Lancelot she dosen't want to see you." Lancelot leaned against the door frame. Ceres sighed and steped out of the room, closeing the door._

_"I mest up, didn't I?" she took her brothers hand and walked him toward the gardens, they both sat at a bench and watched the flowers blowing in the brezze._

_"She's going to be mad at you for a while, but Morgan is to kind hearted, she gives people second chances even when they don't deserve it, she will foregive you intime. Why did you do it?" _

_"I don't know, alot has happened sence Guinevere and Arthurs weding, and when I got drunk I just acted out without thinking." Ceres nodded her head and patted her brothers shoulder. She stood up, and kissed the top of his head._

_"I love you brother." he smiled up at her and kissed the back of her hand._

_"I love you to sister." she smiled at walked back, leaveing Lancelot to his thinking._

_Morgan came out of her washroom, she had heard the door close, she figured Ceres had left, she pulled the blanket down and crawled underneath. Why had she been so jealus of Lancelot with another woman? he had been with plenty of others, and she knew it, but up till that night it never bothered her. _

_'bloody men.' she thought. 'Lancelot being with other women shouldn't bother me, he's not mine, I have know kind of hold on him, or his heart.' she brushed the few tears that had fallen and fell into a resless sleep. The next day plans were underway for Ceres and Gawains upcomeing weding. They had decided that they would wed in early fall, just a few months ahead. Morgan was stareing off into space when she heard the doors open. She looked up to see Lancelot standing by the door, his head down cast. Morgan walked up to him, she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, he leaned into her touch._

_"I'm so sorry Morgan, I didn't mean to hurt you." his voice was so low that she could barley hear it. "I love you." tears fell from her eyes, he loved her. She walked closer to him and pressed her lips to his. She felt him smile against her lips. Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck as Lancelot deepened the kiss. Lancelot lifted his head when he felt that she had stoped kissing him. He followed her gaze, they saw Gawain, Ceres, Galahad, Bors, and Vanora stareing at them, smirks playing on there faces._

_"It was there falt." Gawain, Galahad, and Bors all pointed at the ladys._

_"It was not." they both yelled. Ceres hit Gawain on the back of the head, as Venora did the same to Bors. They both saw Galahad with a smirk on his face, they both leaned over and hit him. They both smiled and laughed neverasly, they ushered the men out, closeing the doors behind them. Morgan giggled and laid her head aginst his chest, when she lifted her head she stared into Lancelots eyes._

_"I love you too." he smiled and brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ceres paced her bedroom floor, today was the day she had been waiting for seince she laid eyes on Gawain, there wedding day. She had a dark midnight blue dress that reached down to her ankles, her hair was let down and went down to her back in ringlets, she had flowers made into a ring form on the crown of her head (like what Guinevere had ontop of her head in the movie). There was a knock at the door, she stoped her paceing and took a deep breath.

"Come in" she called. Lancelot stood at the door in his best armour. He smiled at her, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her brow. She thought back to when she was smaller, there mother had just died and he held her in his arms till she had stoped crying, he was her protector, her wall, her big brother.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She looked up and smiled, he brushed away the few tears that had fallen and kissed her brow one last time. Ceres took his outstreched arm and proceded to walk out to where the ceramony was being held. Ceres locked eyes with Gawain when she saw him standing at the other end of the aisle, Galahad standing beside him. He smiled at her, his blue eyes shineing with happiness. Lancelot placed Ceres hand in Gawains opened hand and kissed her brow before standing next to Morgan. By the time Merlin had finished with the ceramony Ceres look like she was about to fall aslepp, till she felt Gawains soft lips on hers she smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"I love you" she said once she had pulled back from his lips. Gawain smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

That night there was a celabration held in honnor of Ceres and Gawains union. Strangley enough know one had seen eather of them sence they had returned. Galahad was in a knife throwing contest with Tristan, his knife baring in the hilt of Galahads.

"Tristan how do you do that?" Tristan took a bite of his apple.

"I aim for the middle" he said simple. Morgan, who was sitting on Lancelots lap, laughed. Arthur was danceing with Guinevere, she had been pregnat for six months and seemed to glow more every day. Bors was getting drunk and yelled at by Vanora to slow down, and Dagonet was sitting at the tabel with Morgan and Lancelot.

"Do you think we will end up like that?" Morgan asked Lancelot, pointing her finger at Arthur and Guinevere. Lancelot smiled at her and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"I hope so." he wispered in her ear. She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you Lance."

"I love you too." she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the happy ocation before her.

A few days later Galahad was rideing his horse in the woods when a puddle of mud hit him square in the face. He looked over to the tree across from his and saw a young woad woman in the tree laughing at him. Galahad notched an arrow and aimed it above her head, when the arrow hit she jumped in fright and landed on her back in a pile of leaves that had fallen recently.

"Ow!" she stood up and leaned against a tree.

"Who the bloddy hell are you?" he asked while trying to get the mud off his face. She glared at him.

"I said, ow!" he roled his eyes and dismounted his horse. Galahad nealed down and cuped her ankle in his hands. He then noticed how beautiful she was, her black hair came down in curls and waves to her waist, her eyes were dark brown, almost black. "Is it broken?" she asked anoyed.

"No, it's going to swell thow, and you won't proablly beabel to walk on it for a few days." he stood up gave her an anoyed look. "Who are you?" he asked again. She sighed and leaned up against the tree behind her for suport. When she didn't say anything Galahad stared straight into her eyes. "What's your buisness here?"

"I'm visiting my cousin."

"Whos your cousin?"

"Her name is Guinevere." Galahad nodded his head.

"I'll take your to her."

"Oh joy." she said under her breath. Galahad glared at her. He started to walk back to his horse. "hay, do you think I can get some help here? It's your fault i hurt my ankle."

"My fault, my fault, your the one who threw mud at me."

"Well you didn't have to get an attude about it and try to hit me with an arrow." Galahd brought his hand threw his hair and sighed.

"You are unbeleavabel." he walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hey i can walk you know."

"Will you just shut up." she was going to say something back to him but decided against it. Galahad placed her on his horse and mounted behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held the rings with the other. "What's your name?"

"Irina. Yours?"

"Galahad."

Irina POV

I had been walking all morning to get to Camelot, I was going to see my cousin Guinevere. When i was about a few hours away i saw a white horse coming toward me, the ridder was quit hansom. I climbed up a tree and decided to watch him from a distance. Before I climbed up i grabed some mudthat I saw on the ground, I smiled wickedly and waited for the writer to come closer. I threw the mud and hit him square in the face, I began to laugh till I saw him grab an arrow and point it at me. When it hit the trunk of the tree above me I lost my footing and fell down in a pile of leaves.

"Ow!" I heard him say something to me but wase't paying attation. I stood up on my good foot and leaned up against the tree I had just fallen out of. "I said ow" I yelled at him. He roled his eyes and dismounted from his horse. He bent down and cuped my ankle in his hands. His touch was so warm, I could now see he was very hansdom. His eyes were a blue and green mixed, he had a beard that was trimed and brown curly hair. "Is it broken?" I asked, trying to sound anoyed so he wouldn't know that I was stareing at him.

"No, it's going to swell thow, and you won't probally beabel to walk on it for a few days." he stood up and gave me an anoyed look. "Who are you?" he asked. I leaned against the tree and didn't answer him. His eyes locked with mine and stared intently at me. "What's your business here?"

"I'm visiting my cousin."

"Whos your cousin?" he was really geting anoyingwith all his questions but Idecided to answer him.

"Her name is Guinevere."

"I'll take you to her." he said.

'Oh know, how am I going to ride a horse with him, I won't know weather to kiss him or kick him. "Oh joy." I said under my breath. He gave me an anoyed look and started to walk to his horse. "Hay, do you think I could get some help here. It's your fault i hurt my ankle." he turned around to face me.

"My fault, my fault, your the one who threw mud at me."

'Well now I know what i'm going to do to him.' "Well you didn't have to get an attude about it and try to hit me with your arrow." he siged and brought his hand threw his hair

"You are unbeleavabal." he walked over to me and picked me up. It was weird, I felt wright in his arms, I wasen't going to let him figure that out thow.

"Hey, I can walk you know."

"Will you just shut up." I was going to yell at him but decided not to. He placed me on the front of his horse and mounted behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist and held the rings with the other. "Whats your name?"

"Irina. Yours?"

"Galahad."

sorry it took so long i've had writers block on both of my stories, i hope you like this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

Galahad rode back to Camelot with Irina, when they got there Guinevere and Morgan was walking around in the garden, it was one of the few days left before the weather turned cold and people were taking advantage of it.

"Morgan?" Galahad called, dismounting his horse. Morgan turned around to face him and saw the young woman on the horse, Guinevere tured around also and smiled.

"Irina, it's so good to see you." she fround when she saw Galahad pick her up. "What happened?" she asked worried. She glared at Galahad.

"It's not my fault." helowered his head and glared at Irina. she didn't say anything and turned her head to Guinevere.

"Guin it's so good to see you. I twisted my ankle and Galahad helped me." Galahad was clearly shocked that she didn't tell Guinevere the whole story but didn't say anything.

"Morgan can you take a look at her ankle?" Galahad asked. Morgan nodded and smiled sweetly at them.

"Can you carry her down to the infimary?" she asked still smileing. Galahadraised an eyebrow at her, she was acting even nicer then usawal.

'what is she up to?' Galahad thought while careing Irina down to the castiles infimary. Galahad sat her on a tabel and went to a pitcher of water and pourd some cold water onto a cloth and wiped the remainder of mud off his face.

"What happened Galahad?" Morgan asked wrapping Irinas ankle in a splint to keep it in place. Irina chuckeled but covered her mouth with her hand when Galahad glared at her.

"Nothing, my horse steped in a mud puddle and I got splashed with some mud." Morgan smiled and nodded.

"I see." Galahd gave her an anoyed look.

"Do you need me for any thing else?" Morgan shook her head no and smiled at him again. 'Whey does she keep smileing at me?' he wondered and walked back outside to care for his horse. Guinevere walked in and smiled at Irina.

"I'm so happy your hear." she said. "You rember Arthur, well this is his sister Morgan."

"It's nice to meet you Morgan. So how's my little cousin doing?" she asked putting her hand on Guineveres belly.

"Fine." Guin said smileing. "I'm do some time next month, i'm so excited." Irina smiled and the three women continued to talk to eacher. After a couple of hours later and after Irina's leg was set, Guinevere offered to show Irina toher room. Morgan handded her a walking stick and watched as Irina kept her weight on her good leg. On there way to therooms they passed Lancelot who was on his way to see Morgan. "Lancelot, this is my cousin Irina, Irina this is Lancelot." Irina smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Sir Lancelot." Lancelot brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Please, just call me Lancelot." she nodded and smiled. "I'll see you ladys at dinner." he bowed and continued his way down to the infimary to see Morgan. Guinevere and Irina was walking slowly to her room when they saw Galahad walking away from the direction they were headed.

"Hi Gal" Guinevere called out to the Knight. He smiled at Guinevere and bowed slightly. His gaze shifted toward Irina. She gave him an anoyed look and roled her eyes at him.

"Hello Sir Galahad" she spoke without looking at him.

"Galahad could you take Irina to her room for me? I have to...meet Arthur." she walked as fast as she could before eather one could stop her.

'Guinevere i'm going to kill you' Irina thought. She had thought him quit handsom but still very anoying, after all it was his fault she was injured.

'Why is it i'm always the one left with her alone?' he thought. She was beautiful but he had been anoyed by her seince he first met her. She moved her hand infront of his face to get his atention.

"What?" he asked anoyed, pushing her hand away from his face.

"A little help here." she motioned to the splint on her ankle.

'O gods she's anoying.' Galahad moved to her good side and wrapped and arm around her waist and let her lean her weight on him. They made it to her chambers and Galahad opened the door for her, she walked in and sat down in a chair bythe fireplace.

"Thanks." she said leaning her head back on the chair, trying to get around with a sprained ankle was not the most easiest thing in the world to do. Galahad bowed and left her room, Irina sighed and closed her eyes, when she was about to fall asleep there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she called. A young woman came in with a bassin filled with warm water and an outfit draped across her arm.

"Lady, the Quenn thought you would like towashup before the festaval began tonight."

"Festaval?" she asked confused. The older woman nodded

"Yes, the King and Queen are having a festaval held in honnor of your arival." the woman laid the cloths on her bed and sat the bassin at the foot of the bed. Irina waited till the woman left and unwrapped the splint around her ankle and undressed, she walked over slowly to the bassin and steped inside. The water smelt of lavender, she smiled and began to was her body and hair. When she was finished and finally felt clean she put her weight on her good foot and dryed off. She wore a long dark green skirt that diped at her bellybotton, and wore a dark green shirt that tied at the middle of her back and left her shoulders bare. Irina's long raven hair fell down in thirk curls. She had just finished combing her hair when there was a knock at the door, she picked up her walking cane and limped over to the door. Galahad stood there in a pair of black trousers and a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking her up and down. Her breath hitched in her throte, she just nodded her head. Galahad came around to her good side and wrapped his arm around her waist, she leaned into his side and put her weight on her good foot. They walked out to the gardens where there were many tables set up, he led her over to where Arthur, Guinevere, the Knights, Morgan and two othere women were seated at. Irina sat between Guinevere and Morgan and Galahad sat by another Knight that was seated by one of the young women that Irina had not met yet.

"Irina this it Ceres, Gawains wife and Lancelots sister." Guinevere pointed to the young woman siting next to who she guessed was Gawain.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Guin has been talking about you non stop for the last couple of days." Ceres smiled at her.Guinevere interduced her to everybody eles, she instantly liked them all. She was soon left with only Galahad. He slouched slightly in his chair and took a swig of ale. Irina raised and eyebrow at him.

"Drunk?" she asked.

"Iv'e never been drunk in my life." he slured.

"Right." she said under her breath. Guinevere walked over to them and smiled.

"How are you two doing?" she asked.

"He's drunk" she said pointing to Galahad.

"Iv'e never been drunk in my life." he repeted. Irian roled her eyes. Guinevere laughed.

"Irina could you take him to his room." Irina nodded. She limped over to his chair.

"Can you stand?" she asked. He nodded and stood up. She wrapped his arm around her waist and wrapped her own arm around him. Even thow he was drunk he still let her put most of her weight against him. When they got to his room she sat him on his bed. She bent down and took of his boots. Galahad laid back and rested his head on the headboard. Irina drapd a blanket over him and began to walk out. He grabed her hand and she turned around to face him.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Good night Galahad." she smiled slightly at him


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

It had been not even two weeks sence Irina had came to Camelot and she and Galahad had been driveing everybody nuts. Morgan was in the infimary stocking up on hearbs when she heard the aruging comeing down the stairs. Galahad came down with a piece of cloth wrapped around his arm and Irina followed him with a bow in hand. Morgan sighed and walked over to them.

"What happened?" She lead Galahad over to a table and began to clean his wond.

"I was useing my bow and arrowsand Galahad was standing to close to the target and my arrow scratched his arm." Irian explaned, still glaring at Galahad.

"You are such a liar, I wasen't standing near the target!" He defended. "Besides does this look like a scratch?" The wond wasen't really very deep and no stiches were needed. Galahad had always been the dramatic one, Morgan tried to cover up her laugh but was caught. He glared at her and she continued to dress his arm.

"You are such a baby, you probally had wors wonds then that when you were in service."

'O gods it would be so much easer to argue with him if he didn't look so cute. Don't think like that Irina, he get's on your nerves and drives you mad.' She sighed and walked back up the stairs. Galahad watched as she left. He really hated to argue with her but if she figured out that he liked her she would never let him live it down. Morgan watched there eyesand noticed a gleame in thembut it quickly fadded. She wondered if it was love that she saw, it would explane all the fights but never staying away from eachother. She would once again have to play matchmaker for her friends.

Ceres layed in her and Gawains bed, trying to figure out how to tell Gawain that she was pregnat. Morgan had stopped my earlier that morning and told her the wonderful news. Did Gawain want children? they had only been married for a few weeks. Gawain came into there room, he had been throwing daggers with Tristan and by his sour mood she guessed Tristan had beat him again. He sat down in a chair by the bed and sighed. Ceres smiled and walked over to her husband and sat on his lap.

"Did you lose?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder. He brought his arms around her waist and rested his head ontop of hers

"Yea, I don't know how he does it."

"He aims for the middle." She smiled when she heard him chuckled. "Gawain?"

"Hmmmm." She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnat." He went very still, she lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his blue eyes. Gawain cuped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Ceres moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minuts Gawain pulled back enough to look at her face.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head, Gawain smiled and picked her up gently and laid her on there bed. "I love you." He murmered against her neck.

"I love you too."

When Galahad left the infimary Morgan made her way to Arthurs and Guineveres rooms to check on her. She was due some time soon and she checked on her everyday. Morgan knocked softly and entered the room.

"Morgan I need to get out of this bloody room." Guinevere complaned. Arthur had insisted that she laied in bed till the baby was born, at the pleding look from her brother Morgan agreed and Guin had been in her chambers for two days.

"Guin, you have been here for two days, you just need to relaxe, for the baby." Guinevere nodded and smiled. Morgan smiled and placed her hand on her stomac. "Guin, have you been feeling any pain today?" She smiled, if her answer was what she thought it was...

"Yes, alittle."

"Your going into labor." Guinevere's jaw droped and she look shocked.

"Ar-e you su-re?" She stamered. Morgan nodded and Guinevere smiled. "I need Arthur, I can't do this on my own." She sounded worried and Morgan thought this was the first time that she had ever seen the usally calm and feerless woman worry.

"Just stay calm and i'll go get him." Guin nodded but the fear of giveing birth was still etched in her young face. Morgan nodded and walked out of the room insearch of her brother. She spoted Tristan and stoped him. "Guinevere is going into labor, where isArthur." Tristan seemed to be in shock, his mouth was hanging open slightly. He quickly recovered and pointed toward the roundtable room.

"Do you want me to get him?"

"Yea, thanks. I'll also need a few nurses." Tristan nodded and walked back to get Arthur. Morgan shook her haead and walked back in to check on Guinevere. She was laying in bed and was breathing harder now. "Is the pain stronger?" Guinever nodded her head and shut her eyes. "squeze my hand." Guin grabed her hand and aquezed, when the pain lessened her grip loosend and her breathing went back to nomal. Arthur burst into the room and walked over to his wife and kissed her sweaty brow.

"You did this to me." She didn't really put any force into her words so Arthur knew she wasen't mad at him...yet. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and laced his fingers with his own. Another pain came and her grip tightened on his hand. "O gods your never touching me again!" Arthur cringed but kept leting her yell at him and grip his hand.

A few hours later Guinevere was resting peacfully and Arthur held his new born daughter, Viviane, in his arms. Morgan smiled and kissed her nieces brown and went up on tiptoes and kissed Arthurs cheek. Arthur smiled and Morgan left the room. When she steped out of the room the Knights, Irina,Vanora and Ceres all looked ar her. Morgan smiled at them.

"It's a girl." Ceres, Vanora and Irian all sqeled in delight while the Knights rolled there eyes at how imature they were being. Morgan smiled and walked over to Lancelot and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm tired." She mumbled into his chest. It was still daylight but she had been going at it non stop sence early that morning. Lancelot smiled and wispered into her ear.

"Come, you need your rest." Morgan nodded and Lancelot led her into there chambers. She didn't bother puting on a nightdress and just laid down on there bed. Lancelot laied down next to her and held her in his arms.

"Lance, do you want children?" Her eyes were closed but she was very much awake. Lancelot thought about it for a moment.

"Yes." Morgan smiled.

"Good."

I'm so sorry for takeing so long, but bare with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

It had been two months sence Guinevere had brought a very happy and very helthy baby girl into the world and Ceres and Gawain had told everybody about there little miracle. Today was the day that Viviane would be blessed by Merlin and was formally going to be named Princess of Britain. The small child was dressed in a gold satin dress and matching cap, she was curled up at her mothers chest and had a tight hold of Arthurs finger.

Merlin placed his hand ontop of her head and said, "May the gods bless this child in everething she does." Viviane cooed softly and you could see the adoration in the old mans eyes. He turned to the large group of people and anounced "Princess Viviane." Everebody cheered for there new princess and bowed there heads. There was a festival held in her honnor but the ladies had decided that it was just an escuess for the men, besides Arthur who almost never got drunk, to drink and celabrate. Morgan noticed a pretty blond smileing at Lancelot while she refiled his drink, thow she trusted Lancelot with her heart and soul she didn't trust the barmaids. She walked over to him from behind and wrapped her arms losely aound his neck and kissed his jawline. Morgan looked up to see the woman glare at her but quickly covered it up and smiled at her.

"Hello Princess. Can I get you anything?"

"No thankyou, you may go now." The woman bowed her head and walked over to another table. Lancelot grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Jealous?" He wispered in her ear. She arched an eyebrow and pulled her head back. Lancelot was smirking at her and she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do I have to be jealous about?" His smirk turned into a smiled and he rested his forehead against hers and tightened his grip on her waist.

"I love you more then anything in this world and would never hurt you in any way." Morgan smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I know, and I love you too." She kissed his lips once more and stood from his lap and walked over to the bar.

Ceres POV:

I sat on Gawains lap with my head resting on his shoulder when I heard fighing comeing from the table next to ours. Irina and Galahad was at it again, and by the sound of it they had just started.

"Will you two just sleep with eachother already." I called to them. They both went quiet and stared at me.

"Never!" They both yelled at the same time, they gave eachother odd looks before walking to diffrent ends of the tavren.

"Morgan needs to force them to marry before we all go crazy." Gawain laughed and rested his hand on my slightly swelled belly and rubbed his hand in circles.

"I'm sure they'll both come to there sences before then." I raised an eyebrow at him, my husband had become an optimistic man.

"What do you want the baby to be?"I placedmy own hand over his and smiled slightly.

"Alittle girl, so she'll be as pretty as her momma."I smiled and raisedmy head off his shoulder and kissed his lips.

"I love you."I wispered against his lips.

"I love you too."

Morgan POV:

I was at the bar drinking a glass of water when Arthur came up to me.

"Hello big brother." I smiled at him and he kissed the top of my head and seated himself next to me.

"Morgan the pope is to come in a weeks time, he was visiting some family in another town and has asked to stay here till they can restock there wagons and head back to Rome.

'Great, just what we need, more Romans.' "Yes Arthur, i'll have everything ready for when he arrives." He smiled at left in search of his wife. Two arms went around her waist and nuzzledmy neck slightly.I knew it was Lancelot but decided to have some fun with him.

"Not infront of Lancelot, he might catch us." He froze andI smiled slightly.

"You better be kidding, or i'll kill any man in this fort." He warned.I smiled and restedmy head in the crook of his neck.

"Jealous."I repeted his early statment and herd him growl inmy ear.

"I'll show you jealous." With that he pickedme up and carriedme out of the tavren and headed for our chambers.

Irina POV:

I sat at the bar and watched as Lancelot carried Morgan to there chambers, and Arthur dance with Guinevere, Viviane laying between them, and finally Ceres and Gawain talking about there little miracle that was to bless them inseven months time. I sighed and took another drink of my ale.

'Will I evere find love like that?' I wondered. I had plenty of suiters but they only wanted to be put in high regards with Merlin. I glanced at Galahad who looked as if he was lost in thought as well. I woulden't let anybody else know this but I did infact like Galahad more then I let on. I felt two arms go around my waist and an alcohe smell voice wispered in my ear. I tried to free myself but his grip on my was to strong, I felt the man frezze behind me but his grip was still tight around me.

"Let her go." I new that voice. The man let me go and I moved away from him and saw Galahad lower his dagger from the mans back. The man ran out of the tavren as soon as the dagger was off his back. Galahad placed both of his hands on eather side of my face and looked right into my eyes.

"Are you ok? did he hurt you?" I shook my head and smiled slightly at the way he was fussing over me. He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Galahad pulled back slightly and smiled at me. That night I spent the night with the only man that I had ever loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"..." talking

'...' thinking

It was a week later and Morgan had just finished getting the rest of the Popes small rideing party seteled into there rooms, it was a long day filled with romans, wondering hands, and wondering eyes. She was on her way to her own room to lay down when a guard came up to her.

"Lady there is a horse aproching the gates, should we let him in or not?" Morgan let out a sigh and turned the other way and walked up to the wall to see who was coming. A single rider was mounted on a large black horse and was covered in a cloak that kept his identity unknown.

"Sir, is there anything we can help you with?" Morgan called out.

"Yes, i'm looking for a Knight under the command of Arthur Castus." It was now clear the rider was infact a woman.

"Open the doors!" She called down to the men at the doors. Morgan made her way down the stairs that led to the top of the wall and watched as the rider dismounted her horse and removed the cloak from her face. Her wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders, and her high cheek bones had tattoes, much like Tristans own.

"I am Morgan, may I ask your name lady?" The women raised her eyebrowns slightly.

"Isolde, and trust me, i'm know lady." Morgan smiled, she liked this woman.

"Well Isolde, which Knight are you looking for?"

"Tristan" Morgan was shocked, the last person she had thought this woman came for was Tristan.

"I think he's in the practice yard." The two women walked to the back of the castle where Tristan was practiceing his archery. "Tristan!" Morgan called out to the silent scout. He turned around and lifted his eyebrows. He walked toward them, never taking his eyes off Isolde.

"Iso?" He asked quietly. Silent tears fell from the womans eyes and she jumped into Tristans' arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Morgan had half expected to see Tristan push the young woman away from him but he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Um, i'll just..." Silence. "Yea." Morgan laughed nervously and left the two alone.

"Who's that?" Galahad asked Morgan when she had joined them on the other side of the yard. Irina was standing next to him, Galahads arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Her name is Isolde and she came here looking for Tristan." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Who came here looking for Tristan?" Lancelot asked as he wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist. Morgan pointed her finger at Isolde and Tristan who were now speaking quitely.

"It seems someone has just stolen are dear scouts heart." Morgan smiled at the pair who were once again embracing eachother.

Isolde POV:

My heart stoped beating the moment he turned towered me, his face was as calm as always but his eyes showed so much more.

"Iso?" A tear escaped from my eyes and I ran into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smelled of pine and I breathed deep, welcomming the forgotton scent.

"I missed you so much." I mumbeled into his skin. Tristan kissed the top of my head and pulled away slightly and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I missed you too." I smiled and he kissed me gently on the lips. "I heard the Saxons attaked," He said when he pulled away. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my forhead aginst his own.

"Your mother, sister and I made it to the tribe not far from ours. We had though you died in battle, but I was not convinced and came looking for you." Tristan nodded and kissed my lips againg. "Promise to never leave me Tristan, please." Tears began to fall from my eyes and I new even if he promised me a million times over he could not stop destiny from coming, but I could hope.

"I promise." I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. He wiped my face clean of tears and lead me over to a small group of people.

"Well Tristan, who is this beautuful creature?" A man with raven black hair asked. Morgan stood in front of him and jabed him in the ribs, causing him to gasp slightly.

"This is Isolde...my wife." Lancelot was the first to recover from the shock of the news.

"That explanes alot, after all those years of never bedding a woman I was begining to think..." He trailed off at seeing Tristans glare and Morgans elbow coming into contac with his ribs.

After interducing me to the Knighs and there ladys Tristan walked me up a flight of stairs and down a corridor to his bedroom.

"So you neve told them about me?" I asked when we were in his room and he had closed the door. I glared at him playfully and crosed my arms over my chest. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and trailed kisses from my mouth to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my hands threw his hair. "I missed you so much." I murmered into his neck. Tristan picked me up and laid me gently on the bed and began to remove my deep bule dress...

**AN/ I know it's short but I can't think of anything else to add. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Morgan, and any other characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 13**

"**..." Talking**

'**...' Thinking**

A few days later, Tristan and Isolde, was scouting in the woods. There had been sightings of Saxons, heading toward the shores of Britain. They had been scouting for twenty minuts, when they heard a noise, coming from the brush. Isolde, threw her dagger, and was rewarded by hearing a cry of pain. They both desmounted their horses, and walked over to the bushes. Isoldes' dagger, was spouting, from a dead saxon. Tristan, leaned down, and picked her dagger up.

"Nice shot," He told her, with a smirk.

"I've been practiceing," She told her husband, with a smile on her face. "Which way, now?" They both mounted there horses, Tristan, paying close attation to there surrounding. He found fresh hoof prints, and nodded in the direction they were coming from. They stoped their horse's, about a half-a-mile, away from the beach, dismounted, and tied their horses' reings, to a tree. Hideing behind a large group of trees, they watched the saxon's, on the beach, below. "There are, probally, less then two hundred Saxon's, down there. Shouldn't be very difacult to get rid of them." Tristan, nodded, silently agreeing with her.

"I want you, to go back to the castiel, and warn, Arthur." Isolde nodded, and kissed, Tristan, softly on his lips. She made her way back to the horse's, and rode back toward Camelot.

**Earlier that morning**

Morgan, was walking, threw town. She wore a white dress, with a gold belt wrapped around her waist. Her curly red hair was left down, and a silver coronet adored her forehead, proclaiming her as Arthurs' sister and Princess of Britain. She stopped at a cart that sold candles.

"Two." The old man, who worked the cart, took two candle's down and wrapped then up. "Thank you," She smiled, and placed them into the bag at her shoulder. Morgan, looked up and spotted Dagonet talking to Fulicina. Fulicina, Alecto, and Lucan, had shown up the day before.

Morgan ducked behind the cart, and watched as Dagonet and Fulicina, spoke quietly, while Alecto and Lucan, talked to a few of Bors's and Vanoras' children. She yelped as two arms wrapped around her waist, from behind. She spun around and saw Lancelot's teasing smile.

"Sorry love, did I scare you?" He asked teasingly. She hit him lightly in the arm.

"Don't do that." Lancelot just chuckled as her wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing," Morgan smiled innocently. Lancelot caught sight of Dagonet and Fulicina, and chuckled.

"Playing matchmaker, again?" Before she could answer, Fulicina, took both boys back to the castile fro there morning lessons.

"I'm going to go talk to him." As she started to walk off, Lancelot, pulled her back toward him.

"Meet me back in are chambers in one hour." Morgan, raised a curious eyebrow, but Lancelot only chuckled and walked off.

"What's he up too? She wondered. Shrugging it off, she made her way toward, Dagonet.

"So, how does it feel, having them back?" Morgan, asked smiling.

"I have missed them more then you could imagine."

"Would you marry her?" Dagonet chuckled slightly. He figured she would bring this up.

"I would be honored." A smile lit up, Morgan's, whole face.

"I shall go and speak to Arthur," She patted, Dagonet, are, and headed back toward the castile. After confronting, Fulicina, about her own feeling, and learning they were the same, she went to go and talk to her brother about the match. She found him his and Guins' chambers. They were playing with there two month old daughter. Guinevere held her daughter while Arthur tickled her belly. Vivianes' cries of laughter, rang threw the room. Causing, Morgan, to laugh and smile. Arthur turned his head and smiled at his sister. Morgan walked in and sat down on one of the large cushions that covered the floor. "I have found a wife for Dagonet," Arthur nodded, for her to continue. "Fulicina." Arthur had a thoughtful look on his face. He had noticed the connection between the two, when they had first met. He looked to Guinevere, who smiled and nodded.

"You have my permission, sister." They were interrupted by Lancelot, coming threw the door.

"Isolde is back. Alone."

**A/N: I'm not sure I like the way I brought Fulicina, Alecto, and Lucan, into the story. It seem kinda rushed but it was the best I could come up with. Anyways, enjoy and R&R! **

**Till later,**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter; I hope this one is better. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

Arthur, Lancelot, Morgan, and Guinevere, holding baby Viviane in her arms, ran out of the room and headed outside. They found Isolde on her horse, her breathing ragged from riding hard. The other knights and Ladies were standing around her horse; eager to find out if the rumors of Saxons were true. And to find out what happened to Tristan. Jols handed her a pouch of water and she smiled gratefully at him.

"What happened?" Arthur asked when Isolde's breathing was under control. Guinevere and Lancelot were at either side of him and Morgan was standing behind Lancelot.

"A couple hundred Saxons are at the beaches. Tristan is watching them from the woods." Without being told the knights headed toward there rooms to get there armor. Guinevere handed Vivine to a maid, and she and Arthur both kissed the top of her head. Lancelot turned around, expecting to see Morgan still behind him, but she was nowhere in sight. Lancelot headed toward his and Morgan's room, to get his armor on. When he got to the room he found Morgan already there.

She was wearing the traditional Woad clothing. Her red hair was cascading down her back in curls and waves. Lancelot didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful then she did right then. Then is dawned on him, She was dressed to fight the Saxons!

"No!" He said firmly. Morgan spun around and sighed.

"Lancelot, you can't stop me." Morgan walked towered Lancelot and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you with all my heart, but I won't just sit around here to wait and see if you'll come back alive." Lancelot leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted her to stay here, where it would be safe, he new he couldn't. She could fight equally, if not better, then any man.

"Just be careful," He whispered. Morgan smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I promise." Lancelot pulled away from the embrace and placed his armor on, and secured his twin swords on his back. They both walked down to the stables, and found everybody getting ready to ride out.

Vanora and Bors were talking while he put the saddle on his black steed. Dagonet and Fulicina were talking quietly, Alecto and Lucan beside them. Gawain was holding Ceres in his arms, one hand resting protectively over her growing stomach. Arthur and Guinevere was saying there good byes to Viviane, while Irina and Galahad was arguing about something. Morgan smile. This was her family and she was going to make sure they all they came back alive.

Morgan mounted and rode up by Guinevere, Isolde, and Irina.

"They let you come?" She asked playfully.

"Like they could stop us," Irina grinned. They all started laughing but stopped when they heard Lancelot yell something.

"Your not coming Ceres, you're pregnant for the god's sake!" Ceres arched an eyebrow at her brother.

"Did you hear me say that I was coming? I'm not stupid Lancelot. Do you honestly believe that I would endanger myself and my baby? I simply came here to see everybody off. God's Lance, you've only known me my entire life, how stupid do you think I am?" With that she turned back toward Gawain.

Ceres had been going through mood swings for the last few weeks now, usually taking them out on Lancelot or Gawain. She kissed Gawain one last time, glared at Lancelot, and walked over to Morgan. "Morgan, watch out for Gawain. I'm not ready to become a single mother. If he didn't come back to me I'd be lost." Tears started streaming down her face. Damn mood swings! Morgan patted the younger women's hand and smiled.

"I'll bring him back to you Ceres, I promise." Ceres dried her tears and tried to smile.

"Oh, and bring Lancelot back while your at it. I would hate to leave my child without a quirky Uncle." The women all shared a laugh as they all finished mounting.

"Isolde, take us to where you and Tristan spotted the Saxons," Arthur spoke up from next to Guinevere. Isolde spurred her horse toward the large oak gates.

"I hope they all come back unhurt." Ceres was standing next to Vanora and Fulicina. The older women smiled and touched her shoulders.

"They always do dear. They always do," Vanora spoke softly

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Not long after the group left Camelot they were in the woods, just beyond the beach. Tristan was still behind the trees, watching the Saxons movements. They all dismounted there horses and hid behind the trees.

"Have they made any movement?" Arthur asked. Tristan shook his head, his dark eyes never leaving the enemy.

"No. They sent a couple of scouts near here but I took care of them. They are unaware that we know about them. We should attack now." Arthur nodded and turned toward Guinevere.

"Where are the Woads?" Guinevere pointed to a large cliff just to the right of the beach.

"They are waiting for your signal." Arthur nodded and took one last look at the Saxons before giving everyone orders.

"Tristan, Isolde I want you to take out as many Saxons as you can with your bows. The Woad will then fire flaming arrows to distract them while everyone else takes out any remaining ones." Everybody nodded as they took there places.

"What was is that you wanted to talk about?" She knew it was a rather stupid time to be asking him about it but she was curious.

"I'll let you know when we all survive this." He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. Morgan smiled. He was making her a promise that they were all going to survive this day. They all watched as Tristan and Isolde each loaded four arrows onto there bows and let them fly. Each arrow hit its mark, killing eight Saxons. Hundreds of flaming arrows were then let lose from the top of the cliff. The knights, Morgan, Irina, Isolde, and Guinevere all fan out onto the beach, killing as many Saxons as they could.

Morgan paid close attention to all her friends and family, making sure none of them was in to much danger. She spotted Lancelot fighting a Saxon twice his size but winning none the less. The sound of an arrow being shot through the air caught her attention. She was suddenly knocked off her feet. Her back hit the cold sand as she fell with a loud thump. After a couple of seconds she sat up as her breath caught in her throat.

"Lancelot," she whispered. He was laying there, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. She crawled over to him and placed his head in her lap. "Lancelot, say something," she commanded. When all she got was silence she placed her fingers over his pulse. There was blood but not a lot like it should be. With the light blood loss and area that the arrow had it he should be awake. He would be in a lot of pain but still awake.

The battle and ended, only a few Saxons left that Arthur would try to get answers out of. Arthur was the first one to see his sister and Lancelot on the ground. He ran over and fell to the ground next to Lancelot's body.

"Is he..." Arthur couldn't finish his sentence. He had almost lost Lancelot once; he couldn't stand to think that he might really lose his this time.

"Arthur, this doesn't make any since. There is little blood and the arrow didn't puncture any of his organs. He should be awake." Morgan had to close her eyes. She couldn't lose his now. She loved him to much to lose him.

"Let's get him back to Camelot. We'll check him there." Morgan nodded as Dagonet and Bors placed Lancelot on his horse. Arthur mounted behind him, keeping his body from falling to the ground. Guinevere, Isolde, and Irina rode next to Morgan, trying to keep the women calm as they made there way back toward Camelot.

**A/N2: Decided to leave you with a bit of a Cliffhanger. laughs evilly If you want to find out what happens next, please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews in the last chapter. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter-Fifteen**

Once they returned to Camelot, Morgan ordered them to take Lancelot into the infirmary and change his dirty clothes. Ceres spotted her brother, and ran over to him.

"Lancelot," she cried. Morgan looked up at Gawain, who was standing behind his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from him. Ceres buried her face in his chest, her sobs being silenced by his tunic.

Morgan tried to get a hold of her own emotions, and walked over to her. "Ceres, he's not gone yet. He's not going to go without a fight, I promise." Ceres pulled away from Gawain, wiping her tears and taking a deep breath. Morgan looked back at Gawain. "You should take her up to your rooms, make sure she rests." Morgan knew that Ceres was going to try and fight her, so she cut her off. "If you don't rest for yourself, then rest for the baby." Ceres sighed and nodded. When they were gone, Morgan went into the infirmary and walked over to Lancelot's bed. They had changed him into a fresh pair of breeches, but left his chest bare. His skin was slightly pale, and his breathing was faint. Morgan removed the bandage and gently ran her fingers over the wound. The skin around the wound was red, but the bleeding had stopped. She sighed and ran her fingers through his mob of dark curls. She looked around the rest of the infirmary, hoping to find the answer to her problem amongst the other people.

A few of the Woad's were being tended to also. Irina was checking a small wound on one of her people, when she suddenly went white.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked the other women. She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. Morgan eyes the women for a few minutes, when it finally dawned on her.

"You should go up and get some rest, check on Galahad and make sure he's doing alright."

"Morgan-"

"No, this is an order Irina, as your Princess and friend. I want you to go and get some rest."

Irina sighed. "Yes 'mom,'" she mocked her. Morgan smiled faintly. She placed her fingers over Lancelot's wound again, and then brought her fingers up to her nose.

"Poison," she mumbled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later, Arthur went down to the infirmary too find his sister. She was sitting on a chair by Lancelot's bed, her hand tangled with his own.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"The arrow was poisoned." She stood up from the chair, and turned to face her brother. "I think I can it out of his system but I'll have to wait till the morning. I don't want to put his body through too much in such a short time."

"He will be fine. He's too strong to let go so easily." Morgan only nodded, trying her best to smile. Arthur embraced his sister, resting his chin on top of her head. "You have been ordering people around all day to get some rest; you should take your own advice."

Morgan laughed softly. "I don't want to leave him, incase he wakes up." They pulled apart and Arthur looked down at her.

"Promise me, you'll try to get some rest?"

"I promise," she vowed. Arthur gave her shoulder's one last squeeze before heading off to bed himself. Morgan sighed and sat back down on the chair. She grasped Lancelot's hand again and stared down at their entwined hands. Morgan noticed she was crying when her tears fell on their entwined hands. "You're going to be ok," she whispered, not sure if she was trying to assure herself or not. Morgan looked up when she felt her hand being lightly squeezed.

Lancelot's eyes were slightly open, a small smile spreading across his lips. Morgan tried to smile back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" Morgan's eyes went wide. Before she could say anything thought, Lancelot was fast asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The bright light and the crank in her neck was the first thing Morgan noticed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the infirmary. The sun had lightened the room up, casting its warm rays into the usually cold room. Morgan sat up and looked at Lancelot. He was still pale and his breathing was still labored. She stood up and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

'_He's warm,'_ she thought. She grabbed a clean cloth from the side table and dunked it into the bowl of cool water. She placed the cloth on his forehead and sighed. Her mind went back to the question that he had asked the previous night.

The thought of marrying someone, giving herself completely to someone, scared her more then anything. When she was little and she would hear all the other girls talk about finding their true loves and getting married; she thought they were crazy. She had thought that being married; she had to give up on everything she loved. To her, marriage was just a way for men to have control over her, to force you to live the life they wanted for you.

She new Lancelot wasn't like that. He would never force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. But, she guessed she'd never got over that fear.

"How's he doing?" Morgan looked up at Arthur, being followed by Ceres and Gawain. She sighed, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"Ceres, you shouldn't be here. It's not good for the baby," she tried to explain.

"I just need to see if he was alright. Is he?" Morgan removed the cloth from Lancelot's forehead and turned toward the three.

"He's warm. I think the poison is bringing on a fever."

"Is their anything that can be done?" Gawain asked.

"To get the poison out, I'm going to have too burn it out of his body. But with the fever it could be dangerous. The only thing to do is too burn the poison out of him then try to cool his body off right after."

"Can his body handle that?" Arthur asked.

"I honestly don't know." She turned toward Ceres and Gawain. "I need lots of cool clothes," she told them. They nodded and went to do the task. Morgan walked over to a cabinet and started pulling herbs and other supplies from it.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked, knowing that something else wrong with his sister.

"He asked me to marry him. Last night, he woke up and asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

She sighed and walked back over to the bed. "I didn't get a chance to say anything. He dozed off before I could say anything." She started mixing the herbs together to make a thick paste.

"He asked my permission last week," Arthur replied, after a few minutes of silence.

"What did you tell him?" She was slightly upset that he would go to Arthur first. It was her choice who she whished to marry, not her brother's. She took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to get upset with either of them.

"That it was your choice. That I didn't want to make the decision for you."

"It's scary," she said suddenly. "Thinking about marriage; Knowing that you're giving yourself completely to another person."

"You've never been married. How would you know?" Arthur asked, a small chuckle coming from him. He was right. She'd never been married, but she knew what could happen when you did.

Gawain and Ceres came back in the room before they could say anything else.

"Gawain, Arthur, I need you two to hold Lancelot down. This could cause him some pain, and I don't want him jerking up," she explained. Gawain and Arthur held each of his arms down, while Morgan moved up by his head. "Lancelot," she whispered, hoping that he would wake up before she started.

His eyes opened slowly, the brown orbs searching for her green ones. She brushed his hair back and tried to smile at him.

"Lancelot, I need to put this on your wound. It should burn the poison out of your body, which was brought on by the arrow," she explained. Lancelot nodded, his eyes closing shut once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later, Lancelot was resting comfortably. The application had been painful, but he seemed to be doing alright now. The cold compresses had caused his body to go into a slight shock, but in the end it had mostly caused his body to freeze for a few minutes.

"We will have to do this again tomorrow," Morgan told Arthur, Gawain, and Ceres.

"How many more applications will you have to do?" Ceres asked.

Morgan shook her head. "I don't know. It depends on how the herbs affect his body." She looked back at Ceres. She looked weary. "You should go get some rest. There's nothing you can do right now." Ceres nodded, and she and Gawain headed off to their room. Morgan sat on the chair next to Lancelot's bed and held his hand in her own. Arthur sat beside her, concern written on his face.

"Earlier, before Gawain and Ceres came back in, it seemed like you wanted to say something."

Morgan sighed, nodding. "Do you remember my friend Elian?" She asked him.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Didn't she marry a commander?"

Morgan nodded. "When we were little, we both wanted to learn how to fight. We would practice everyday after we were done with our chores, then every night after supper. One day she didn't show up after chores, and I went looking for her. It turned out that her father had been planning an arrange marriage. We made a pact that we would never give up on our dreams."

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She has four children that she takes care of while her husband goes out and flirts with everywoman he comes in contact with," she sighed, never taking her eyes off of Lancelot's face. "She lost her dreams and herself when she married. I don't want that," she explained softly. Arthur grabbed her free hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"You know as well as I do, that Lancelot would never force you to do anything you didn't want too." Morgan nodded, knowing he was right. But that fear in the back of her mind just wouldn't go away. "You should go rest," Arthur told her. Morgan was about to protest, but Arthur held his hands out. "It's late. You have been up for two days. Go get some rest, I'll have someone come and get you when he wakes up." Morgan stood up, giving Lancelot a gently kiss on his forehead.

"Don't leave his side?" Morgan asked.

"I promise," Arthur vowed. He kissed her forehead and watched her walk away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over the next few days, Morgan continued the applications once a day. Lancelot's fever had come down and his body was working against the poison. He hadn't woken since that first day that Morgan had started the applications, but she hoped that since his fever was down, that he would wake at any moment. It was a few days later when Morgan was sitting in the kitchens, eating a warm meal that Vanora had made for her. Galahad came storming in, an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong, Galahad?"

"It's Irina."

"Is something wrong? Is she alright?" Morgan asked concern in her voice.

"She won't argue with me," he finally exploded.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. Sure, she had noticed how quiet it had been in the palace. Although, she didn't see why Galahad would be angry about it. "Excuses me?" She asked.

"Yesterday, I asked her if she would sew a shirt for me," he started explaining. "I figure she would scream at me and run on about how women are made for more then just waiting on a man hand and foot. It had been a whole day since we had an argument, so I was actually looking forward to it," he replied, a love sick smile covering his face. Morgan covered her mouth with the back of her hand, hoping that she wouldn't burst out in laughter. "But instead, she all too cheerfully told me yes!" He had a flabbergasted look on his face, and he was throwing his arms in every direction, obviously hoping to get his distraught feeling across. "I mean, she didn't say one fowl thing to me!"

"So, you think she's mad at you because she won't fight with you?" Galahad nodded. "Has she told you anything?

"No, why?" Morgan just shook her head.

"Tell her I need to see her for a moment." Galahad nodded and went to go find her. Morgan laughed, shaking her head. She could see Galahad not being able to tell, but she was sure Irina would have known. Irian came into the kitchens, a bright smile on her face.

"Galahad said you wanted to see me?" Morgan nodded and pushed her dish aside.

"Irian, have you been feeling any different lately? Like you're not your self?"

"Actually yes, I have. Yesterday, Galahad asked me to sew his shirt for him. Normally, I would scream at him about how men can sew their shirts just as easily as women can. But for some reason I agreed." Morgan smiled.

"Irian, you're with child," she told her.

Irian's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "No," she denied.

Morgan nodded. "Yes."

"No," Irian denied it again.

Morgan smiled at the other women. "Yes."

Irian smiled widely. "Yes?" She asked, still in a little bit of shock.

Morgan laughed. "Yes," she agreed. Irina hugged the other women, a wide grin on her face.

"I have to go tell Galahad," she yelled as she ran out of the kitchens. Morgan smiled watching the other women leave. Now if only Lancelot would wake up. Soon she heard somebody running toward the kitchens. Alecto and Lucan ran into the room, smiles on their faces.

"Aunt Morgan, Uncle Lancelot is awake," Lucan told her. Morgan smiled widely, heading for the infirmary.

Her day just got a lot better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I think their will only be one chapter left in this story. It depends on if I get more Ideas for it or not. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
